


as I burn another page, as I look the other way

by oceanicspirit



Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [5]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Blood and Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26784046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oceanicspirit/pseuds/oceanicspirit
Summary: provoke the beast, face the consequence
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Series: the monster in me loves the monster in you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456741
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	as I burn another page, as I look the other way

**Author's Note:**

> I had really no idea whether or not I would get another installment of this series, but I decided to because it's been ages and I finally got a new laptop.
> 
> The next chapter of "i won't be denied by you," is currently in the works. Might have to rewrite some parts once I look back at it before starting the project up again. 
> 
> Some violence in this chapter, of course nothing too graphic and gory.
> 
> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used
> 
> Fun fact, this installment will having a second chapter!

Steve felt his blood boil, he hasn't felt so helpless Since Phil had found him all those years ago. 

_ No memory of who he was  _

_ What he was _

Steve growled as he could hear the snickers of some of Rumlow's men. They taunted him behind the door of his apartment. Thinking out loud of what would happen to Natalia if she was caught instead of being killed. 

“I bet that omega bitch is a nice fuck,” one of them men commented.

His partner chuckled, “Yeah I bet, heard they’re real tight. Hey Rogers, you fucked that Romanov bitch, how is she?”

“Fuck off,” the blonde growled.

Both men laughed at his expense. 

“Ah come on Rogers, I’m sure if you ask real nice, Rumlow might let you in on the fun,” the first man sniggered. 

Steve felt his blood boil, angry at both men for talking about his mate like that.

_ Wait...mate? _

He let out a low snarl and shook his head. Steve felt dizzy for some reason, as he felt both sides fighting for dominance. 

*****

“Man, how the fuck did we get stuck with babysitting duty,” the first man spoke up.

His partner, a bald headed man, shrugged. “Not our fault we got the short end of the stick.”

Johnson placed his hand on the ear piece as someone was speaking to him through it. “Shit, no fucking way!”

“What is it,” Niko asked.

Johnson laughed and banged on Steve’s door. “Hey asshole, looks like they got that redheaded bitch of yours.” He noticed Steve wasn’t responding, “Hey fuck face, you in there?” He banged on Steve’s door louder. “HEY MONSTER FUCKER!” Johnson growled and kicked the door open. Both men stormed with their guns up as they entered the darkened apartment.

“The fuck,” Niko stepped on something and his eyes widened, “shit this is his ankle monitor,” he held the device up.

“Then where the fuck is he?” Johnson growled and both men cocked their guns as they heard something. “I’m gonna check the bedroom, you stay here.”

Niko nodded and watched his partner’s shadowy figure disappear. The bald headed man jumped as the door ended up closing. He spotted a pair of golden red eyes looking at him.

“What the fu-” his gun went off as a large shadow lunged at him.

*****

Johnson bolted out of Steve’s room as he heard Niko’s gun go off. 

“Niko, you okay?” The apartment lights were now flickering. “Holy fuck,” he felt bile coming up his throat as flickering lights showed his partner’s dead mauled body. Johnson felt his body freeze as his back pressed up against something.

“You’re going to tell me where they took Natalia.” The voice gave off a low dangerous growl. 

“Fuck you!” He turned around, eyes closed and started firing at the person behind him. Once his gun was empty, he opened his eyes and saw the wall filled with bullet holes. Johnson let out a sharp cry of pain as he felt his arm break.

“Now,” sharp nails dug into his head, “you’re going to tell me where they took Natalia. Otherwise, you’ll be getting more than just a broken arm.” 

Johnson looked up and his body quivered in fear. He began to tell the man everything until his body laid on the floor, dead.

*****

Rollins growled as no one was answering his call.

“Something wrong?” Rumlow sat next to him.

“Johnson and Niko aren’t picking up.”

The shorter man just snorted, “They’re probably just picking on Rogers or raiding his fridge, lazy asses.” Rumlow stood back up and stretched. “Report back to me if you hear from them. I want them to bring Rogers here.”

“Yes sir,” Rollins was getting annoyed that no one was answering his calls or texts, “just what the fuck are those lazy bastards doing?” 

*****

“I want to know why the fuck Romanov wasn’t brought into SHIELD headquarters,” Fury walked into Pierce’s office.

The older gentlemen motioned his guards to stand down, “Simple Nick, it’s because Rogers knows this building way too much. I needed the upper hand.”

“And just what are you planning to do with Rogers?”

Pierce leaned into his chair and smiled, “I plan on using him for a weapon. Picture it Nick, the most powerful werewolf ever, and it can be used to defeat our enemies.”

“You mean monsters, right Secretary Pierce?”

The older gentlemen just chuckled, “Of course Nick,  _ monsters _ .”

*****

Four men were guarding what seemed like an old building. Their finger ready on the trigger in case anything happened. 

“You guys got the update right?” Mark looked at his three comrades.

One of them nodded, “Yeah apparently Rogers killed Niko and Johnson,” Ken shook his head at the thought of his comrades dead bodies.

Another one snorted, “Took their jobs too lightly. They were told not to provoke Rogers.”

“Jacob’s right you know,” the fourth man shrugged, “they were too cocky. They both know how dangerous Rogers is, whether as a beast or a human.” The fourth man quickly pointed his rifle at the woods.

“What is it Ron,” Jacob scanned the area as well.

Ron’s finger tightened around the trigger, “Something’s there.” The others pointed their rifles at one of the bushes moving. Their bodies tensed and then relaxed as a wild rabbit appeared. “Just some silly rabbit,” Ron held his rifle up again, “looks like rabbit’s on the menu for tonight.”

Before he could shoot, his whole body froze and his weapon fell on the floor.

“Hey Ron, what is it,” Mark walked up to the other man’s figure and his eyes widened. Right between Ron’s eyes was a bullet and blood spilling from his skull. 

The three men gasped as their friend’s dead body fell on the ground. The moment Ken heard something, he quickly armed himself and then gasped for air as a strong hand gripped his neck. Looking down, his eyes widened in horror at the sight of a pair of piercing glowing red eyes.

“I-it’s Rogers,” Jacob’s body shook as the former hunter was choking Ken. 

“Let him go!” Mark charged at Steve. The moment he was in close range to shoot at Steve, his rifle was ripped away and he cried out in pain as his leg was shot. 

Ken was dropped and he gasped for air. Without a second thought, Steve pointed Mark’s rifle at the choked man and shot him in the chest. Jacob quickly composed himself and started to shoot at the blonde, but the former hunter was too quick and managed to dodge the bullets. Mark continued to fire until he was out of bullets, before he could reload, Steve’s long sharp claws tore his throat causing the other man to bleed to death. 

“What the fuck is wrong with you Rogers,” Ken was hysteric, his friends were killed and his body in shock from the bullet wound. “You’re a hunter Rogers, or did that bitch get to you.”

With a growl, Steve slammed onto Ken’s injury causing the man to shout and curse. “I don’t like it when people call my  _ mate _ a bitch!”

“I-I’m sorry man,” Ken was on the verge of tears, “p-please...sp-spare me!”

The injured man watched as the former hunter’s eyes darkened, Steve placed both hands on the sides of Ken’s head, birds flew from the trees as a loud snapping sound was heard.

Steve’s red eyes burned with anger as he stared at the building. He could feel the beast roar, demanding the blood of the people who dared harm their mate.

_ I’m coming Natalia _

*****

Natalia gasped as she woke up, she noticed the chains on her wrists and growled. She heard a low rumbling from the shadows. Rumlow walked up to her and placed a finger under her chin.

“You’re really gorgeous up close,” she winced as she felt his knife gracing her neck, “too bad you’re a muder. If you weren’t such a monster,” the bigger man shrugged, “I wouldn’t mind fucking you...but then again,” she glowered as he stared hungrily at her body, “I might give you a good time.”

The redhead spat at him, “Fuck you!”

Rumlow just laughed, “It’s always the tough ones that are the best. Nothing like a good rough fuck to make them submit to ya.” Natalia winced as he grabbed her roughly by her hair. “You’re defenseless against me here. Chained up and there’s nothing you can do about it. You see, we were slowly injecting you with wolfsbane, of course not enough to kill you. Just enough to make you cooperative and unable to shift.” 

Natalia just chuckled, “You think a little wolfsbane can keep you safe?”

“The hell do you-” Rumlow jerked back as Natalia ripped the tip of his nose off, “you fucking bitch!” The redhead spat out the piece of flesh. “That’s it you goddamn bitch, I tried to be nice.” He kicked Natalia in the stomach, making her groan in pain. “Pierce said to keep you alive, but he didn’t say  _ how _ alive you had to be.” Rumlow reached for her wrist and without hesitating, snapped it. “Too bad you’re foul mouth can’t save your pretty face.” He brought the silver knife up to her cheek and began to cut the skin.

Natalia whimpered as the silver metal felt hot against her skin. She was trained to never let the enemy ever get the better of her. Next she felt Rumlow’s knife tracing down her neck up to where her mating gland was located. Her eyes widened as she knew what Rumlow was thinking.

“I heard that if a silver knife cuts  _ real _ deep into an unmarked mating gland, that werewolf cannot mate with the person they’re meant to. Of course they were rumors, but I wonder,” she winced as the tip of the blade pressed against the skin, still not hard enough to penetrate, “if it’s true or not. How about we experiment.”

With a low growl, Natalia slammed her head against Rumlow. He cursed in pain and dropped the knife. 

“Fucking hell,” with an angry snarl, Rumlow reached for the knife and stalked towards her, “that’s it, you’re through!”

“R-Rumlow,” the man turned around as he heard Rollins' voice.

Rumlow groaned and turned around, “What is it now?!” He watched as Rollins body came out of the shadow and his eyes widened. His second in command was beaten and bloodied. Rumlow’s eyes saw the claw marks on the other man’s body. They were shallow enough for him to walk and find him, but what shocked Rumlow the most was the claw mark on Rollins neck. Blood spilled out from it and his mouth. The monster that did this was cruel to make his second in command suffer. 

Natalia started to giggle at the sight before her. Rumlow growled and pulled her hair. “Just what the fuck is so funny?”

Bloodlust was shown in her emerald eyes, “You should’ve never captured me. The moment you did, you sentenced your own death.”

Rumlow pulled at her hair harded, “The fuck do you mean?!”

“It means you fucked up.”

The lights in the basement flickered and a loud angry snarl rumbled through the room. Rumlow turned around and was met with a pair of red eyes and the emotions that burned through them.

_ Hate _

_ Anger _

_ Vengeance _

_ Bloodlust _

**Author's Note:**

> Also before I get any questions about how Natalia's mating gland isn't marked, it's because Steve did not possess his full werewolf capabilities at that time. Meaning, Natalia is still unmated, henceforth why Rumlow can poison that mark.


End file.
